


Old Laws

by Deach_peach01, VoiceOfDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC family called the ChirCreeks, a lot of Oc and OOc in this story., x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deach_peach01/pseuds/Deach_peach01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath
Summary: After the war, old laws need to be reinitiated in order to preserve the wizarding world. No one asked what the people it affected thought about this.





	1. Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader this is a new project a friend and I are making please enjoy.

Chapter 1:Valentines

Valentine's day was meant to be a special day, To Eliza ChirCreek it was a disaster. She honestly didn't see why she thought it would change. Maybe the war? She really wasn't sure what part, if anything it would pull her crush since the third year closer to his current girlfriend. Her father would not approve of this crush and it made her more upset.

“Staring at Potter again?” a voice made her freeze, she was caught again. “Tsk tsk what would the dark lord think?” the male sneered, making a point to emphasize the ‘dark lord’.

“Oh! Come off it Malfoy!” she hissed hitting him with her book. “So what if I fancy him. Nothing will come of it… nothing ever does.” she stormed back to her room. Making sure to set a stinging hex on Ginny Weasley as she passed. The redhead girl never saw her and wondered which girl around her attacked her. Eliza ripped up yet another love letter she had made. At this point, she was done trying and would give anything to hear who her father could betroth her too.

“You didn’t give it to him?” She turned to see her cousin Archillea leaning against the door frame

“What’s the point?” Eliza growled

“I could prank him for you if you want”

“No, let it go. Unfortunately, this is life.” she proceeded to set it on fire. “Maybe I can get lucky and Nott jr is still available for the dance tonight. " Eliza sighed as she pushed herself to look around the common room. Damn Theodore had some blonde chick in his lap. "Welp gonna spend the rest of my day in bed. Bring me back something from dinner will you?" She asked Archie turning back to a said cousin.

“Alright,” Archie conceded coming up to give her a hug,  
She would no doubt slip something into Potter’s drink tonight.

Eliza slipped up in her room noticing the dress she and Pansy made for her. 

"There you are come on we need to get you dressed!" Parkinson snapped.

"I'm not going."

"To hell, you not! we need to wow your secret crush!!"

"Pansy….he's with someone else I stand no chance against her." Eliza tried to put the dress away only for Pansy to stun her. 

"I'm going to give you a chance. I will un-stun you and you get dressed or I will force you. We had worked hard since Christmas. You’re not giving up on me now…."

Eliza sighed when she was free, she got dressed letting Pansy comb her hair back. 

“Leaving it down?”

“Yeah…” 

"Makeup?"

"No. I hate makeup." Eliza smiled, walking down she made sure Archie was ready to go   
She found Archie standing by the door her wearing a beautiful full-length silver dress her dirty blonde hair twisted in an elaborate style and a touch of green lipstick on her lips she raised a brow at her cousin’s appearance, noting Pansy beside her she came to a rather accurate conclusion and moved swiftly to her cousin fixing her hair to a braid smiling. “That didn't match your dress” 

Eliza’s own dress stopped at her ankles. The dark greens complimented her own brown hair, and her pale green eyes matched the sash over her stomach, her heels gave her a little height and were silver with straps wrapping up her ankle into her calf before stopping. She had silver gloves up to her elbows. “Good, you’re ready. Let's go.” Eliza led them to the great hall where Draco was waiting for them. 

“About time you three, Blaise and I were about to just go in,” Draco stated, sighing,

“Better late than never Malfoy?” Eliza grinned “I’m always fashionably late to events.”

“Do remember who talk to you before you ran to the dorms ChirCreek …. are you okay?” he whispered moving closer to speak more privately.

“It hurts but it will pass. Like everything in our lifetime will heal us.” she didn't believe it but it's something she wished she could believe in. Ever since her fifth year she always either has so much emotion or nothing, when she thinks about it the lack of emotion scares her more. Once in the Great Hall she walked swiftly to the Slytherin table the less she stood around gawking at others where others could see her the better. She made a quick glance at Harry. Pale green met electric green, he was watching her? Why? Just as she cocked an eyebrow he looked away to his girlfriend. 

She was grateful when Vincent Crabbe started sputtering and trying to flirt with her. A distraction. She allowed it with a warm welcome.

"D-did it hurt?"

"Pardon?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

"No but I scraped my knees on my way up from hell" she laughed "honestly that's so cheesy!!.... 10/10 would do again." Eliza winked making the boy blush.

Archie was in deep conversation with that blonde Ravenclaw girl Luna Lovegood   
“The nargles are in a great frenzy around you Archillea”  
“I think I can handle the nargles myself love”   
Archie responded sitting next to her at the table the other Ravenclaws shot her dark looks but no one said anything about the Slytherin sitting at the wrong table, none really knew whether it was because she had succeeded in becoming professor Flitwick's favorite charms student, or the fact that those who annoyed her ended up pranked, but then it served her purposes well, all the same, she proceeded to have an in-depth conversation about whether or not nargles could be handled by the one they’re bothering.

Eliza ate her dinner watching around her in amusement. She noticed her cousin with Luna and smiled. "Draco their such dorks." She pointed to them and Draco looked and sneered but anyone who knew Malfoy a sneer means more than one thing; he only gave a short nod in agreement. 

After dinner, the music started startling Eliza from her thoughts. Draco of course being the asshat he is yanked her up and into a dance with him.  
“What the hell are you doing!?” she hissed quietly closer to his ear.

“Saving you from looking like a hot mess,” he whispered back 

“I do not look like a hot mess” she hissed

“Well you could have fooled me” he replied sardonically   
Eliza huffed glaring at the boy in front of her as they continued the dance, the moves almost cathartic. Slowly she started to enjoy herself, the distant laugh of Archillea brought a smile to her lips. Eliza realized the day was not close to ruined like she originally felt laying her head on Draco's shoulder. There was an awkward cough as the song ended. Eliza looked up smiling at Vincent. 

"May I steal her for a dance?"

"I don't see why not just be careful every once in a while she missteps" Draco teased avoiding a swat to his arm. 

"Go dance with Archillea! " Eliza smiled taking Vincent's hand the two started to dance with Eliza watching Draco bow to Archillea as if offering her a dance.

The moment the music had started Archie had asked Luna to dance with her they’re conversation about nargles had turned into a lively debate on whether the rumored Heffalumps and woozles were fact or fiction   
Luna had managed to tell her an outrageous tale about how a distant cousin of hers had found one of the aforementioned animals and proceeded to nearly get himself killed by them, it forced her to stop dancing in her laughter, this was all to the good anyway as Neville Longbottom came up to them and managed to get up the courage to ask Luna to dance, she bowed out gracefully and nearly ran into Draco who was looking quite sexy at the moment he bowed to Archie one hand held out to her 

“Would you care to join me for a dance ChirCreek?” He asked with a smirk 

“I would love to” Archie excepted taking his hand as he led her into the dance   
It was about a minute into the dance Archie spotted Harry Potter sipping at his pumpkin juice.  
“So dear Draco have you ever wondered what Potter would look like in Slytherin colors?”  
Draco’s brow raised as he shot a look at the boy

“Archie... what did you do?” He knew her far too well, Archie shot him the most innocent look

“Why whatever do you mean?” She asked 

“Harry!!!” The scream came from Ginny Weasley the music stopped and everyone stared at the bespectacled boy who looked rather confused until someone conjured a mirror and then he stared in abject horror at his reflection.  
He was green from head to toe his hair had been turned a brilliant shade of silver with fluffy green tints every time he opened his mouth a stream of misty grey smoke misted out, Draco snorted and then chuckled and he couldn’t help the laugh that began to escape him, Archie smiled widely sipping her drink.

Eliza covered her face, she snickered trying hard to not laugh. Vincent held her closer so she wouldn't fall on her butt. She started laughing louder. 

"Best night ever," Eliza whispers.

"Can I walk you back?" Vincent surprised her. 

"Oh! Uh...sure why not." She giggled taking his arm. He may be a slow learner but he did have looks going for him tall and definitely carrying a six-pack from training. 

"You look very beautiful tonight...potters stupid for not seeing you over Ginny Weasley" Eliza blushed at the comment. 

"Thank you, Vincent ...I didn't think I would still be so ...girlish at this age."

Vincent looked around as they walked, making sure no one will hear him. "It changes us. But sometimes, just sometimes I noticed the real us underneath...they peak out. You have always been a girl who wanted to date. I watched you turn into not only a beauty but something fairly deadly. May we never get stuck against each other. That is a duel I know I would lose."

"And one that would break my heart." She whispered once they were in the common room. She kissed his cheek smiling. "Thank you ...I mean it Crabbe you won't ever know how important it is to me." With that, she went up to the dorm for bed missing the longing in his eye or the blush that made him look like a tomato.


	2. What's the Status

Chapter 2: What's the Status. 

Harry paced back and forth, waiting for an owl after a fun night with Ginny, minus the incident with him turning green, but after a nice hot bath and a lot of reversing spells, he was more or less ready to get back to business. The Horcruxes... he wanted to be out there with his adopted dad's and dealing with them. 

The memory of the day Sirius told him trickled in.

"You did what?!" I jumped up, not believing my ears. 

"You're adopted. I know it's really late. But I was made a clear man. Remus married me, and now we're your dad's. More than ever. But your names not changing. I made it clear it will be Harry James Black-Potter. So nothing changes but your signature on legal papers. "Sirius had jumped up, hugging me, "surprised?? Harry?? Hey, you okay, Harry?" He looked at me, worried as I just full-on cried. I clung to him, pulling Remus into the hug.

"We're a family. It's just more official now…" I mumbled, smiling. 

"Harry!!" Ron shouted, making me jump. I saw him holding an unfamiliar owl. 

[ Harry, we manage to find the whereabouts of one. It will take some time to get to. Don't worry.  
-Sirius Black  
P.s. This is Brownie. He looks mean he's super sweet and he's yours. I don't want to replace Hedwig only to give you a way to communicate with Da and me. I'll see you soon.]

"So what's it say?" Ron asked curiously.

"Pops and Da are on the trail of one." 

"Is that it? Just on the trail of one?"

"Yeah. I suspected without us, they are going to be slower…. Can summer get here? Can we go with them? Like I would give anything to let my paws run free. Hell, your paws too! Wouldn't it be fun sunburst"?

"Yeah, if I could keep up with you, white paw."

"You can!" 

Ron just smiled, Hermione runs into the boy's dorm. "I found it. We need to plan this out in order to get it."

"Good job Hermione!" Ron cheered, picking his girlfriend up.

"Put me down" Hermione squealed and then laughed when Ron refused 

Harry gave a pointed cough to remind them that they weren't the only ones in the room; there was a massive grin on his face, though.

"Oh, shove it, Harry," Ron joked, smiling. He ruffled Harry's hair before leading them down to the breakfast table.  
"Oi, check it out." Ron nodded towards Eliza. Eliza had just sat down, and a first-year Slytherin put a green rose crown on her head before running off. 

Eliza smiled, remembering the roses she found this morning. 

Eliza's heart skipped. Were there really for her? The beautiful roses were charmed purple. 

"Wow, someone really likes you, Eliza," Abony squeaked as Eliza took the flowers from her in a hurry to get them to her dorm. She charmed a light to be the sun the flowers needed before looking for a card.

'you deserve the world -victor' who's Victor...better yet is it his real name. She didn't care the flowers came after Valentine's day, but still clearly a sign that someone liked her. "Oh dear God, now I have a phantom boy crush," she muttered, not realizing Pansy was beside her. 

"Oh, wow, those are pretty!" Eliza jumped but smiled. 

"Hello Pansy, do you know a Victor?" she turned her pale eyes to her friend.

"No, I don't...maybe Draco knows him. Let's go ask." Pansy practically dragged back Eliza down to a smirking Draco.

"All the first years are freaking out. Something about flowers to a ChirCreek girl. So who's the lucky boy Archie?" Draco teased.

"W-what?! I-i don't get any flowers!!!" Her face matched Ron Weasley's hair. 

"There were flowers for me. I don't know Victor do you?" Eliza held back a snort.

"There's a seventh year Ravenclaw with the first name Victor," Eliza's eyes squinted. 'Ravenclaw? How could the flowers get here then? The girls said they didn't touch them, so someone in Slytherin but who. She didn't have enough time to think about it as Archie yanked her out and up the stairs to breakfast. 

"Archie. Who would be dumb enough or brave enough to send me flowers?" She asked her cousin.

"I don't know," Archie stated; Eliza could tell that she was telling the truth if only by the hint of annoyance in her voice. She hated not knowing a thing; the brunette couldn't help but chuckle at her. 

"What? Jealous cousin?" She teased she could see by the way her cousin's ears turned red that, that remark had had an effect 

"Ab- absolutely not," her cousin lied. 

"Are you certain cousin if I didn't know any better I'd say you had strawberries for ears" her cousin didn't answer "ah point proven" Eliza grinned these were the moments she loved the moments when nothing outside really mattered 

Something landed on Eliza's head then, breaking her out of her memory, she caught sight of a first-year running off; that couldn't be Victor, could it? She sighed, mentally going over ways to let him down gently, she may be a Death Eater, but she wasn't a monster.

"Do you think that was Victor?" Pansy asked sitting beside her  
"No, but at the same time, I don't know," Eliza replied, grabbing an egg in a basket "if he is, then there will be problems."  
"Oh, I see the problem you're getting all the young boys" Eliza elbowed her friend in the ribs taking off the object that had been placed on her head. It was a rose crown. The beautiful flowering buds charmed a brilliant green. Finding it cute, she put it back on her head and took another bite of her breakfast.  
She noticed a sneering Ronald Weasley. "Great, Weasley is watching me? Tell me he's not Victor."

"I should think his girlfriend will have a problem with that"

"He has a girlfriend?"

"But of course only a mudblood would find that atrocity attractive" Draco said sitting on Eliza's other side  
"Eliza, where is your cousin?"  
"Over there." points to the hufflepuff table "with her sister." Draco looked to the hufflepuff table, finding Archie having an animated conversation with a young fifth-year hufflepuff; well, Archie was animated. Silvanna, the young hufflepuff, was staring at her sister, mostly unimpressed.

"Sometimes I wonder how Archie made it into Slytherin," Pansy said with a raised brow. 

"Or how her sister managed to convince the hat to put her in hufflepuff" Draco agreed 

"You DON'T want to know." Eliza shivered. "That I will take to my grave."

Eliza sighed, getting up, "see you guys later."

"Have fun," Draco drawled, taking a bite of his eggs Benedict; Eliza walked away determined to find that first year. 

Archie had had a good morning so far. Potter still had a bit of that green mist coming from his mouth every time he opened it, and Silvanna didn't lecture her too severely for the incident, how she always knew when Archie pulled one of her pranks, she would never understand. 

"So tell me, how did you come up with that potion?"  
She smiled at the voice of the young Gryffindor. 

"Oh come now Zeki, you know I never tell my secrets." 

"Not even to your favorite cousin?" The tall boy asked

"Not when he would use it against me."

"It's a Weasley level shenanigans. I was definitely impressed. "A Hufflepuff boy stated. "But to target Harry Potter. Do you think that was really wise?" 

"And who's to say I did anything" Archie denied easily 

"But you were just talking about-" the boy replied, confused. 

"My dear cousin and I were just talking about potions Fredrick" Archie tuted "I don't know who gave Potter that potion in particular, but I am sure he deserved it"  
Zeki raised a dark blond brow 

"I wouldn't say he deserved it, Archie, but as long as he wasn't permanently harmed by it, I won't say anything to the person" he paused for a moment "or persons involved."

"Why would he deserve it? Some say rumor has it at least is your cousin Eliza is heartbroken." Interrupted the Slytherin, who had put a crown on Eliza's head. 

"Eliza's secret admirer, I presume," Archie said, brow raised; she knew this boy what was his name again?

"Wha- What?" The first-year Slytherin said astonished, "no, absolutely not! I'm- I'm just the delivery boy".  
Oh yes, now she remembered. 

"So tell me, Engnor, just who are you the delivery boy for?"  
Engnor took a step back defensively. 

"He-he told me not to say"

"Ah so it is a he"

"Archie, is there something you need to tell me?" Zeki asked Archie waved him off 

"Um wait, he left a letter, didn't he?"

"Yes, but Victor can be short for Victoria."

"Um, who's Victor?" Zeki asked pointedly, everyone seemed to have forgotten the poor hufflepuff boy standing at the side

"Ignore him," Archie said dismissively, "and thank you for narrowing down my list."

"Okay, I'm gonna go now," Engnor said, thoroughly intimidated by Eliza's cousin. 

"Archie, who is Victor?"

"Eliza's secret admirer as far as I can tell," Archie shrugged an awkward cough, brought the attention of the two back to Fredrick. 

"Did you need something, Fredrick?" 

"Um, we-well I um," Fredrick said, his face a deep crimson. There was a short pause as Fredrick whispered something along the lines of you can do this!  
"I meant to give you this yesterday, but I-I couldn't find the right time so um here," he pulled his hands from behind his back and gave her a simple locket.

Of course, as with all Wizarding items, it wasn't straightforward; it had diamonds surrounding a large green gem that would switch to a brilliant yellow every few seconds, the metal was fine silver. Archie stared at it critically,

"The colors change too fast I think you miss pronounced the spell," she said missing the hurt look on his face  
Zeus didn't 

"Uh, Archie," he began. Archie waved him off.

"Otherwise, you've done really well," she made to give it back.

"Um… uh actually," if it was even possible, Fredricks's face grew redder, "that's for you."  
Archies brow rose 

"Actually, I already have one," she said, giving the locket back to the now crestfallen boy. 

"A-Archie" Zeki admonished 

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Well, I've got to go; I'm late for herbology," she waved them both off as she left her cousin to mitigate the damage.


	3. March 1st, a tamed boggart.

Chapter 3: March 1st, a tamed boggart.

Eliza woke to Pansy screaming. She jumped, but something was holding onto her chest. Upon looking down, a boggart clung to her chest as if startled itself. There was a purple ribbon around its neck. Eliza could tell the ribbon made it uncomfortable, so she took it off, finding it had her name on one end of the strand and Victor on the other as a to and from. She had been receiving small gifts like chocolate throughout the two weeks since she got the flowers. She laughed at how her cousin seemed to go mad, not knowing who this person is.

"It seems I have a new familiar." She stated the obvious.

Archie having heard the screaming came into the room she took one look at the Boggart looked back at her cousin   
"No," she said, annoyed, "just no."

"Their name will be Daku. They are my Daku." She hugs the Boggart that purrs to the affection. Archie groaned, slapping her forehead. 

"If it gets anywhere near me, there will be consequences."

"Bold threat cousin, If you hurt him there WILL be consequences" Eliza dryly replied

Archie ignored her Cousins retort in favor of getting to the bottom of the Victor problem. It was well a problem for her anyway; Eliza was content with the mystery.

"How did it even get in here anyway? I've put detection spells all over the place" as she said this the loud scream of a banshee was heard down the hall along with the sound of rattling chains the clang of iron hitting stone and an exclamation of pain,

Eliza got up the Boggart clinging to her shoulder as she rushed to see who had been trapped in her cousin's ridiculous mess. She spotted Draco rubbing his head, hissing in pain as Theodore Nott was trying to look at his head to make sure he would not be bleeding in a minute. "Good Job Archie, you nearly killed Draco." 

"Oh, he'll be fine," Archie waved it away as she stared at the two sorry saps ensnared in her trap.

"What the hell, Archie!" Draco glared at his friend, Archie crossed her arms unrepentant.

"You're the one who set it off, Draco. I claim no responsibility".

"Why did you set it up in the first place?"  
"She is trying to find out my secret admire-"

"Stalker!" Archie cut her off

"Hush, anyway, I have a clue who it is." Eliza smiles showing off the boggart

"Your admirer is a boggart?" Draco asked with a tone of disbelief

"No. He's a gift, I am showing him off to you, I love him already. As for Victor. Has anyone noticed how Vicent won't stay in the same room as me anymore? And if I start talking about Victor, he leaves. V.I.N.C.E.N.T you just have to rearrange it. V.I.C.T.O.R, he took his name and mix and match. I plan to corner him today." Eliza explained as she set the small creature back on her shoulder. Archies head snapped to Eliza. 

"When did you come up with this conclusion? No scratch that why didn't you share this with me and wherein the name of merlin did he get that-" at Eliza's rugged look, she corrected herself, "Daku past my Traps!"

"I think he had a homing scent, I did lose my flower crown a day after getting it." Eliza smiled.

"Again, when did you come up with this theory? And why am I just hearing about it now?" before Eliza could form an answer Draco coughed pointedly into his hand 

"I think the more pertinent question here is what exactly are you setting deadly traps for Archie."

"They are not deadly," Archie defended Draco was want to disagree, "and besides, they were for Victor, you know I dislike being ignorant."

"A day or two ago. Vincent slipped up about needing to get a creature into the school." 

"Daku was that creature now if you don't mind, I would like to thank my admirer for the present."  
Archie shot a harsh glare before vanishing the pots and storming off, muttering about how she had better things to do than stay up all night hunting stalkers anyway.

There was nothing quite like the smell of books, new, old, it didn't matter there was just something about the pages that made one's senses live with anticipation, one's fingers itch with the need to turn the paper read the content find the hidden pearl of knowledge that was just waiting to be found  
"Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were Eliza with a potions book," the voice of Archillea ChirCreek made Hermione's head snap up the young blonde Slytherin, stared at her head tilted, a finger twirling a lock of her immaculate hair. "Isn't that one you've already read?"  
Hermione's cheeks reddened brilliantly. 

"As if you knew how to read anyway," Hermione shot back to which Archie shrugged.

"Alas when I accidentally set the main library on fire my father had a distinct aversion to me and books" she sighed a bit too dramatically   
Hermione snorted in amusement causing Archie to groan back soon the girls were dissolving into giggles that risked Madam Prince coming to see the commotion   
Archie sat next to the other girl setting her book bag on the table 

"How was winter vacation?" she asked. They hadn't had a chance to meet up in the last month, and there was a lot to catch up on, not that Hermione could talk about most of it; they were only so safe behind the walls of this school anymore.

"Well, I spent it with the Weasleys," Hermione shrugged. 

"Ah, screeching mothers and unbearable redheads then, I'm surprised you're hairs intact."

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione laughed.

"Maybe it's changed since I was there last."

"Here," Hermione handed her a small device, not unlike the pocket watches Wizards receive when coming of age. It was smaller, though, with a leather band on each end, which held a golden clasp on the back. The watch face itself was simply a white backdrop with golden numbers. However, an oddly small window under the twelve had a cute picture of a sun drawn onto it.

"that sun turns into a moon at night," the brunette explained. Archie studied it curiously. 

"I don't see any charms on it," to which Hermione smirked. 

"That's because it does it mechanically" Archie took a better interest in it.

"You mean the muggles made that kind of advancement?"

"They've made more advancement then that" the smile on Archie's face was positively radiant. She wanted to study this device, open it up, and find out just what made it work. Still, time constraints, they didn't have all day after all.

"Well I'm definitely going to have to look at this later" Archie smirked widely "as for now I managed to nick this from the library at home," she pulled a reasonably old book out of her book bag Hermione scooted closer, her interest in Ron's younger years taking a backseat to the knowledge waiting for her within   
The book didn't have a proper title just a large C embossed on the leather binding, the leather was nearly black with age its veins cracked and dull   
The most exciting feature of the book itself was the large jewel-like eye set in the spine,

"Is that a real dragon's eye?" Hermione asked staring almost enthralled by the yellow jewel narrowed and staring from one girl to the other mistrusting 

"I believe so," Archie stayed "the book is heavily charmed, and I haven't had a chance to pick everyone out." 

"You haven't looked at it yet?" Hermione queried to which Archie shrugged 

"Like I said, I nicked it, do you know how much trouble I would be in if father knew I took it? There's no way I could chance Eliza seeing it".  
Hermione nodded. That made sense; she reached for the book only to have her hand knocked away. 

"Sorry, love, but this is one of those books you can only look at; great-great grandfather didn't like the thought of others knowing our family history. So he charmed it to only accept those with Chircreek blood, so I'll have to be the one to open it."   
Hermione bit her lip, quilling her urge to touch. With nothing to do with her hands, she clasped them together under the table; Archie smiled as she pulled the book open with a groan of leather.   
The book landed into the middle pages, Archie and Hermione began reading of the various names and dates each the dates of birth as well as the dates of death many of the deaths were oddly specific   
For instance, Cammiel Chircreek, born in the year 1222 CE, Died at the young age of 25 in a duel against Fernand Mondego.   
Some were not so specific such as Darius Chircreek, who had no date of birth but somehow managed to die of Dragon pox?  
Or Rihadell Chircreek who simply died in his sleep   
Then there were the ones that were outright hilarious like Dominouse ChirCreek who choked on a peach pit this had Hermione in fits of laughter  
While the Gryffindor was busy trying to calm down, something caught Archie's eye   
Calissta ChirCreek  
Date of birth 290 CE   
Date of death 323CE after ten years enslavement to black gold  
Black gold? Where had she heard of that before

"Hey Mione, have you ever come across this" she pointed to the point of enslavement. Hermione stared at it for a long moment. 

"I think I read about it in a book Charlie sent to Ron about dragons in our first year," Archie gave her a look that very plainly said. why does an eleven-year-old need to know about dragons? "You don't want to know anyway," the young brunette sat back, thinking, "if I remember correctly, it's extremely painful to the wearer. Especially if they are disobeying their owner's commands, but as far as I'm aware, it only works on dragons," they stared at each other for a moment. 

"But that doesn't make sense," Archie stated, confused "there are no dragons in my bloodline, I'm not even sure how that would work" it was an oddity for sure. Before either of them could thoroughly ponder on, this Ronald Weasley of all people found them in the little alcove they had sequestered themselves in.

"Hermione, there you are."   
Archie immediately closed the book slipping it into her bag just as Ron came closer, his face darkened when he recognized her,  
"What are you doing here ChirCreek?" he growled   
"Reading as hard a concept as it might be for you to grasp Weasley," Archie shot back "how did you manage to get in here anyway? Follow the spiders?" Ron paled considerably 

"Wha- how?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to play with the simpletons, I have things that need doing" with that, she moved passed the boy and left the library. 

"Oi!" he shouted as she left, which turned out to be a bad idea as Madam Prince alighted on him immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late we will update every other Monday.


	4. Chapter 4: Deatheaters.

Chapter 4: Deatheaters.

Eliza never thought she would hear this from him.

"Can you repeat that."

"The Dark Lord has Formally invited you to join the cause." Draco looked at her with an almost blank face; his eyes showed he feared for her life. Eliza looked to Blaise and Theodore, who were standing behind Draco on either side. Both nodded that Draco was telling the truth. 

"....okay."

"Eliza. Very well, there is no going back once I send the owl."

"I have a family to protect. And you know how I am with defense and shield breaking."

"Not to mention you can break into minds well," Draco smiled sadly. "I will send the owl and let you know tomorrow night what is going on."

"Thank you" Eliza didn't sleep that night. Her mind was rushing, thinking of her cousins, her brother, her father. When she fell asleep, she only got an hour of sleep. The day went far to slow as she avoided being suspicious, acting as usual as one can with an invite from the dark lord.

"Eliza?" Zeki looked at her, worried.

"I am, fine brother." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay…" he didn't look like he was convinced. When the time finally came, she met up with Draco, and he looked paler.

"Your initiation is this weekend. I am to take you. Then you will join us every weekend after that."

"Very well….I will be okay, Draco. I am strong." 

"Yeah."

"Eliza?" Vincent walked into the room, confused by what was happening until he saw Draco's eyes.

'Oh boy,' Eliza thought, watching the anger in Vincent's face.

"What is going on here?"

"Vincent….I have been chosen to join among the juniors."

"No.," he stated.

"I can't say no."

"Yes, you can. We can hide you!"

"Where would we hide her, Crabbe!?" Draco snapped. "She made her choice. He knows she's coming; it would be her death if she doesn't go. It's too late."

"No….." Vincent stormed back up the boy's stairs, not happy 

"Welp, there goes my admirer."

"You can do better anyhow. You don't need a hypocrite. He was over the moon when he was chosen."

"He lacks confidence in me as a person." Eliza went to bed, and in the morning, she walked more zombie-like. 

Archie couldn't help but notice the change. 

"Eli-iza," she waved her hand in front of her cousin's face, "have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"H-huh? No, I was thinking about Vincent. He seemed off, and I am worried." 

Archie eyed her cousin dubiously; it wasn't just her; Draco had been shooting Eliza guilty looks as of late. 

"Okay," she said doubtfully; Eliza smiled at her.

"I promise," the elder lied "it's just that since I found out that he's my admirer. I've been worried about him." odd that lying was becoming more manageable. However, Archie still didn't seem convinced, "what was it you wanted?"

Sighing at the not so subtle subject change, Archie pointed at the paper she was holding   
"This passage in our potions homework makes no sense." 

Eliza read the passage, looked it over, and then looked at the book Archie was referencing from. With a skillful twist of her hand, she flipped the book's pages until it reached page seven hundred and ninety-four. 

"Maybe that will help." 

Archie stared at it and then her page a small oh forming on her lips as understanding dawned on her.

"If you only looked up the subject." she teased.

"Says the one who would fail in charms class if I wasn't here," Archie joked back.

"Yeah yeah." she smiled nonetheless.

Thursday morning came with a bittersweet surprise. Eliza noticed something was off even walking with her cousin and best friend. There were eyes on her. She glanced around, spotting Harry Potter before he could look away. 

"Odd?" 

"What?" Draco stated.

"Nothing."

"Harry, why do you want to talk to her she's a deatheaters, kid!" Ron hissed.

"There is something about her that is different. I want to know what. Maybe she's a spy for the light we don't see a mark on her."

"Harry, you can't see her arms. You don't know that."

"Ron, get off my back." Harry snapped. "The ChirCreeks are a clue to the next Horcrux."

"Having fun, are we?" Professor Snape asked dryly from behind them, how the hell did he get there?

Harry and Ron froze for half a second before dashing into the classroom. Ron was already doubled over when they made it to their seats.

"Bloody hell that nearly killed me," he gasped. 

"My, I would love to know what could possibly kill a Weasley" Ron did NOT jump at Archillea ChirCreek's voice coming up from behind him, and he most definitely did NOT squeak! Harry was doing his best not to laugh at the situation as the redhead was as white as a sheet and wide-eyed, almost like he had seen a spider.

No, this was not funny, this was not funny, this was not funny.

"What the bloody hell do you want ChirCreek," Ron asked defensively. 

"Only to know your weakness, well, other than the obvious, of course."

"I don't have a weakness," Ron bluffed angrily Archillea pursed her lips a moment before a wicked smile graced her features. 

"Just don't forget to check your bed tonight Weasley," she taunted; if possible, Ron paled further.   
Harry blinked as Ron stuttered an attempt at a reply. Still, Archillea had already begun walking away, a flippant wave of her hand as she joined her group.

"Just what the hell is her problem!" Ron groused 

"Finished talking with your crush cousin?" Eliza teased, knowing full well the two hated each other.

Archies face darkened 

"Mortal. Enemy. Cousin, did you forget that?"

"Years after the incident and you still won't let it go," Draco put in, a teasing smile on his face. 

"Oh, shut up, Draco, class is about to start" Archies mood was now officially ruined with these twos teasing finding Abony she sat with her.

"Think we went too far?" Draco asked Eliza not so seriously.

"No, I don't," she smiled, knowing her cousin couldn't stay mad.

Professor Snape swooped in and stood at the front.

"If you all are done bickering like 3rd-year girls. Mister Weasley change places with Miss Chircreek."

"Which one?"

"Eliza Chircreek. Five points from Gryffindor. Hopefully, with Draco's help, you won't fail my class. Although even that would be a miracle", Ron looked to Harry, who pitied him. Eliza did not look happy as she left her best friends side. "What the hell is he thinking?" she muttered.

"Today we make the wolfsbane potion. Turn to page 394 and begin." Snape swooped to his desk, looking like a big bat.  
Well, that might have been helpful in year three when dad had gone on a bit of a rampage, Harry thought mildly. He eyed Eliza Chircreek, who hadn't even cracked open her book and was already starting on the ingredients. 

"Don't just sit there, Potter." She whispered.   
Feeling chastised, Harry turned to the appropriate page and began following the procedure; silence reigned for several minutes before Harry got up the nerve to test her  
"So.. do you even have your book, or are we going to follow mine?" 

"I am a ChirCreek Potter. We have trained in the books potions over the summer. I know this by heart."  
Harry eyed Archillea ChirCreek staring at her own book. 

"But your cousin needs it," he pointed out.

"Have you ever seen her with her charms book out? Pay attention, Potter. I won't be responsible if you fail".

"Weasley No!" there was an explosion near them.

"Draco!" Eliza cried out as she noticed the boy was out on the floor.


End file.
